


Why Them?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader has powers similar to Spiderman, Reader is gn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You've been with Carol for a while, what happens when Thanos gets in the way of your happiness?





	Why Them?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You and Carol were currently traveling around space trying to help out other planets, you guys had been together now for three years, having met during a battle on a planet that was under attack by the Kree, she saw you swinging around with webs that shot from your wrists and decided to join up with you to help the battle go faster then she asked you to join her and you decided to join her in her effort to protect the universe, that was five years ago.

Currently, you were in the ship, watching and waiting for Carol to come back to let you know if it was safe or not to land so you could join her “Carol, how does it look down there?” You asked through your comms, waiting for her response “It seems fine, go ahead and land” Carol confirmed, looking up at the sky and watching as the ship came into view before smiling as you walked out, your suit on but your mask in your hands “Seems peaceful” you said, looking around and following her as she started walking “So far, yes” Carol said, keeping an eye out for anything weird.

“Carol” you said after about twenty minutes of walking, looking down at your hands to see them turning to… dust? “Y/N” Carol said, her voice panicked when she turned to look at you and quickly rushing to your side “What’s happening?” You asked, feeling your legs give and feeling Carols arms quickly wrap around you and help set you down on the ground “I don’t know… You’re going to be okay” she promised, trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she looked at you “Carol” you cried, looking at her and panicking as you felt yourself vanish more “It’s okay, it’s okay… I love you” Carol said, lightly cupping your cheek as she watched you open your mouth to say something before you vanished completely “NO!” Carol shouted, punching the ground beside her and letting some tears slip out as she thought about what just happened “WHY THEM?!” she shouted at no one in particular, she couldn’t lose you, not by whatever just happened… She needed answers.

When Carol arrived back on Earth after she received Fury’s page, she stormed into the compound and found herself face to face with what was left of the Avengers “Where’s Fury?” She asked, looking pissed since not only did she lose her partner but she lost one of her friends and she wanted answers, listening as they explained what happened “That’s what happened to Y/N” Carol whispered, looking down at the floor “What?” The one named Natasha asked, looking at Carol “Nothing” Carol said, snapping her attention back to them “I’m going after Thanos” she said, storming back towards the door “Wait, we don’t know where he is” Steve said, looking at Carol and watching her grit her teeth before heading back into the room to talk strategy.

After they finished off Thanos and Carol found out there was no way to turn everything back, she went back to space, trying to get over you being gone by working with Natasha to protect the universe, only ever stopping when she couldn’t take the silence anymore and just stared out into the endless void of space as she thought of the last time she saw you, burying her face in your hoodie that no longer smelled like you. Funny how so much could happen in one day.

When she had heard the remaining Avengers were attempting time travel, she laughed and didn’t believe it would happen, now as she flew back into Earths atmosphere and smashed through a huge ship aiming at the Avengers, she understood that it was possible and she would do everything in her power to help in taking Thanos down, her heading for Peter when she saw him in a sticky situation “Hi, I’m Peter Parker” he said, looking up at her from the ground while he was clinging to the gauntlet “Hello Peter, got something for me?” She asked, giving him a small smirk and opening her mouth to say something when he mentioned her being alone “She’s not alone” her head snapping up at the voice and locking eyes with you as you smirked at her, the other women gathering around as well before you all headed into battle.

After the battle was over, you winced as you went to pull off your mask, only stopping when you felt hands on top of yours before they pulled the mask gently off your head “Hey” you said softly, smiling at Carol who had tears in her eyes “You’re here” she said softly, gently cupping your face as she let the mask fall “I am” you smiled, looking at her and leaning in to press your lips to hers before you pulled her close to you, allowing her to bury her face in your neck “I love you” you whispered, kissing her head and smiling at her “I love you too” she said, smiling some and thinking about everything she had gone through, knowing she’d do everything all over again if it meant she got to have you back in her arms.


End file.
